Fearless
by twinamb
Summary: Beca Mitchell is not ordinary. In fact, she is anything but ordinary. She's sent to Barden, a place where people like her can learn to control their powers and interact with the real world. Will Beca be able to learn how to control her powers with the help of a redhead? Or will the fate of the world be put into danger? AU Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I've always wanted to write a superhero story so here ya go. I'd like your opinion on this, do you think I should continue this story? Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Fearless**

**Chapter 1**

"Beca you have to go."

"What, no. since when do you and dad even agree on anything?"

"Beca, don't be like that. It will be a wonderful experience. You'll get to meet other people who are just like you."

"Mom, I don't need to go to some stupid school. I want to go to LA and make music."

"But you need to learn how to control yourself. If your powers get out of hand again…. I don't know what we'll do."

Beca sighed. It was like this almost every night. Her mom would practically beg her to go to this school, but she always refused. The brunette stood up and walked upstairs to her room, ignoring the pleading looks her mother sent. Once in her room, she sat down at her desk. It was nights like these that she created her best mixes. She would slip her headphones on and drown out the world. Or at least drown it out until her mother knocked on her door, telling her that dinner was ready. Beca saved her program and headed down stairs. She was about to enter the dining room when she heard a voice. _His_ voice. Stopping dead in her tracks, she listened closely.

"Warren, she won't go."

"Look this is all very new to her. Maybe she'll listen if I tell her what I've seen." A male voice said.

"I don't know. I would feel better knowing she would be with people like her but… she's not going to budge."

"I'll help try to convince her."

Beca shook her head. _Really? This guy? After what, ten years he finally decides to speak to me face to face? And of course it would be over this lame school. _Taking in a deep breath, the brunette walked into the dining room. She saw her father, a tall man with thinning hair and a tweed jacket, sitting at the table. He smiled at her as she took a seat.

"Hey Beca, how've you been?" he asked.

"Oh I've been good over these last few years. Although it's not like you should care since you left." She replied coldly.

"Beca, your mother and I had our differences. We went our separate ways. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me but I want to be there for you now." He said hopefully.

"How do you expect to be there for me now?"

"Well, if you go to Barden, I can spend more time with you." He suggested.

Beca shook her head in disgust. "So all of this was just another way to try to get me to go to that damn school?"

"No Beca. We're worried about you. We feel like the only way we can help you is by sending you to Barden. It'll help you understand and control your powers. It'll also help you use them in the real world." Her father said. Beca sat and stared at the man. She looked at him, taking in all of his features. He looked older. He had a few more wrinkles and his hair was starting to show some grey. He had a concerned look. _Funny, he didn't seem concerned when he left me and my mom. _Beca then took in the appearance of her mother. Her mom had the same look in her eyes. _Do they really want me to go that bad? Do they think I really need it? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went. If things go wrong I could always run away._ Beca sighed.

"Fine."

"What?" her parents said at the same time.

"Fine. I'll go. But I have one rule. You have to let me move to LA after I finish." She bargained.

Her parents looked at her, then at each other.

"Okay, deal." They said at the same time.

Beca grinned. Her mother then served dinner. Afterwards, Beca headed to her room. She had just opened her previous mix when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened and her father walked in. He sat down on the end of her bed. The brunette turned her chair around to face him.

"Look Beca. I know I'm not the best dad but I really want to rebuild our relationship." He looked at his daughter for a reaction. All he received was an eye roll. He sighed.

"Well I know you'll really enjoy Barden. It's a great place to learn how to control your powers and it's also a great college. It's like a two for one deal. Besides, there are also a lot of groups you could join."

Beca nodded and turned back to her computer. Her father sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back in three days to take you to school." He said as he left her room.

* * *

><p>"Alright Becs, got everything you need?" her father asked.<p>

"Yep." She replied.

"Okay, let's go!"

Beca hugged her mother goodbye and got into the car. It would be a seven hour drive to Barden. Beca waved to her mother as they pulled away from the curb. It would be a long drive.

Seven hours later, they pulled up into the parking lot of Baker Hall, her new home for the year. Beca got out of the car and helped her dad unload her luggage. She took in her surroundings. Barden had a fairly large campus. All around her, Beca could see people just like her. Well not exactly like her, but they all had powers. She saw people fly high above her, people zoom past her, and people lifting things ten times their weight. Beca grinned, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. She walked over to her father and helped him carry the luggage to her dorm. They entered to find that one side of the room had already been claimed.

"Okay Becs, I'll let you get unpacked while I go grab you schedule and paperwork from the administration building." He said as he left the room. Beca turned her attention to her roommate.

"Hi, you must be Kimmy-Jin, I'm Beca." the brunette said. The Asian girl turned her head to face Beca.

"Um do you speak English?" Beca asked. Kimmy-Jin just turned around and went back to her work.

"O…..kay." Beca said. She turned around to her luggage. She lifted the bag carrying her DJ equipment up onto her bed. She opened it and put the pieces on the desk in the corner. Eventually, all her things where set up and put away. Beca sighed and sat down at her desk. Beca had a new idea for a mix. She started up her computer and opened the software. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Beca looked at Kimmy-Jin, who shrugged. Beca stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it and found her father.

"Here you go Becs. I got all your paperwork filled out. Here's your schedule. Hey why don't we go do something together?" he asked hopefully.

"Ummm dad I have som-"

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy-Jin interrupted.

"Yea, I'm going to the activities fair with my super cool friend Kimmy-Jin." Beca said as she followed the other girl out of her dorm. Warren stood and watched his daughter leave. He smiled, "At least she's made a friend."

Kimmy-Jin ditched Beca the first chance she got. She went to go hang out with the Korean students club. Beca sighed and made her way through the booths. She saw one that said Barden DJ's but it turned out to be deaf Jews. _Okay well at least theirs clubs for everyone._ She continued to walk until she was stopped by a flyer being shoved in her face. She turned to see a gorgeous woman at the other end.

"Hi! Are you interested in joining our a capella group?" she asked. _Oh crap her voice is beautiful._

"Oh yea this is like, a thing now." Beca responded.

"Oh yea totes. Since one of Barden's main goals is to help people like us transition into the normal world, we need to start communicating with them. So why not start with the universal language, music?" the redhead replied. Beca contemplated the pros and cons of joining this group. Most of the pros might've involved a certain redhead but that didn't matter.

"Wow, um." Beca said.

"We're a talented group of ladies." The redhead reasoned.

"I don't know it sounds kinda lame." Beca replied.

"Excuse me? We've preformed at the Cobb preforming arts center you bitch." The blonde standing next to the redhead shot back. Beca smirked at the blonde, who glared in return.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we've preformed on stages all over the world. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

"Um I'm sorry, I don't even sing. But it was nice meeting you…"

"Chloe." the redhead replied.

"Chloe." Beca repeated. The brunette gave a small wave and headed back to her dorm. _Chloe, perfect name for a perfect girl. Wait, what? Since when am I into people I just met. Whatever._ Beca walked back to her dorm. She laid down on her bed and sighed. The brunette held her hand in front of her face. Slowly, she snapped her fingers. Her finger burst into flames. She put all of her concentration into the flame. It began to grow. It slowly engulfed her whole hand. From there, she made the flame rise to where it almost touched the ceiling. Beca then waved her hand and the flame vanished. She smiled, her thoughts returning to a certain redhead. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews! I got a good response from the first chapter so thank you again. Oh yea, I didn't mention this before but all italicized sentences are thoughts. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Beca woke up to her phone ringing. She clumsily grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hello, yes is this Rebeca Mitchell?" a male voice with a British accent asked.

"Yea, this is her." She replied.

"Okay well I'm Luke the station manager calling to tell you that you've been accepted into the radio station's intern program. I'd like it if you could come up to the station for your first shift today at three. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yea that's perfect. Thank you, I'll see you then."

She hung up her phone and looked around her room. She noticed that Kimmy-Jin was at her desk, glaring as usual. Beca shook her head. _I wonder what her power is anyways. _Beca glanced at her alarm clock. It read 10:36. _Damn, I'm missing my first class. My dad is going to kill me._ Quickly, she stood up and made her way to her closet. She opened the door and grabbed her usual plaid shirt and some skinny jeans. She changed quickly and looked at the clock once more. _10:50, crap!_ _Well since I'll never make it to my first class now I might as well start on a mix until the next._ The brunette made her way over to her desk and opened up her mixing program. She was, somehow feeling inspired. It might have something to do with the redhead from the activities fair but she would never admit that. Sighing, she tried to pick out the best song to describe Chloe. She was about to put her headphones on when there was a knock at the door. She turned to Kimmy-Jin, and gave her a questioning look. She got a shrug in return. Slowly, Beca stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal an angry looking Dr. Mitchell. He pushed his way past Beca and stood in the center of her room.

"Beca, do you care to tell me why you aren't in you intro to powers class?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I over slept. It won't happen again." She replied.

He let out a frustrated breath. "Beca, I just want what's best for you. I mean, what are you going do here besides learn?"

"Well I got a job at the radio station."

"Oh yea cause that's going to help you." He said sarcastically.

"Look dad, I'll need the experience if I'm going to be a music producer. I don't know what else you want from me."

"Join a group on campus Beca. It'll be good for you." He replied.

Beca glared at him. He looked down at his feet. His features showed confliction.

"Look…. If you join a group on campus, I'll help you move to LA." He reasoned.

Beca stared at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but only if you join a group. I want to see you become a part of the school. Enjoy yourself here. You need to learn that people here are just like you." He said as he left her dorm. Beca took a moment to think about her situation. _I can join group or move to LA by myself. Wait… red is a part of that a capella group right? I could join them. Maybe…. _Beca shook her head and made her way back to her desk. She still had time to work on a mix before her next class.

* * *

><p>Beca looked down at her watch, the time read 2:36. She had just left her last class and was on her way to the radio station. She hiked her way across campus. While walking, she passed the quad. It was like any other schools really, well except for the fact that people were flying overhead and there may or may not have been a weight lifting competition involving school buses. Beca sighed and continued to the station. She opened the door and walked into the lobby. She saw a man on the phone gesturing for her to head into the station. Beca was amazed at what she saw. There were shelves on every wall and everywhere in between. It even smelled nice in there. The brunette made her way towards the booth. Beca looked into one of the windows that surrounded the booth. Seeing no one, she turned her attention back towards the station.<p>

"Have you been standing there long?"

Beca turned to the source. A man was leaning against the railing on the second floor of the station. He was a tall guy with short blonde hair and tattoos littered his body. He also had giant white wings that were situated on his back. He hopped over the railing and soared down to where Beca was standing. He held out his hand. Beca accepted the handshake.

"Hi you must be Rebeca the intern. I'm Luke the station manager. It's nice to meet you. Now, there should be one more person coming but for now I'll start to explain the rules." He said.

"Rule one is no-"

"Sorry I'm late!" a brown haired boy said as he ran into the station. He ran up to Beca and Luke.

"Hey sorry I'm Jesse." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Luke, your manager." Luke said, ignoring the extended hand. Beca smirked.

"Okay, so like I said before, we have rules here. There's not many but you do need to follow them unless you want to get fired." He started.

"Rule one, no sex on the desk." Luke said, looking between the interns. Beca made a face of disgust towards Jesse. Luke chuckled.

"Rule two, no freshman allowed in the booth unless given permission by me. Rule three, when you're stacking CD, which you'll be doing, do not mess up the system we have. It's by alphabetical order based on genre."

"Last rule, only use your powers if there is an emergency. We don't need anything destroyed. Alright now," he said handing each of the freshmen a box, "start stacking."

Beca grabbed the box, walked towards a shelf, and started to stack the CD's.

"This sucks, I wanted to play music." Beca mumbled to herself.

"Not me, I love stacking CD's. I mean with my powers I can carry like, twenty of these boxes." Jesse said. Beca turned and glared at him.

"So what's your deal? You take off your glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and it turns out you were beautiful all along." He grinned.

"Okay, first, I don't wear glasses. Second, I'm not interested." She snapped.

"Aw come one, give me one date." He begged.

"No. I'm not interested." She insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay." She responds.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean we can't be best friends." He smiled. Beca shook her head and a small smile crept onto her lips. The two continued stacking CDs and got to know each other. Finally, it was time for their shift to be over. They grabbed their stuff and headed towards the lobby.

"By Beca I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse yelled as he walked away. Beca grinned and made her way back to her dorm.

She unlocked her door and made her way inside. She saw that Kimmy-Jin was out. Beca sat her stuff down on her bed and went over to her closet. She picked out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. The brunette then grabbed her shower caddy and went to the showers. On her way there, she thought about the mix she was working on earlier. It was a mash up of Titanium by David Guetta and Bulletproof by La Roux. Beca started mumbling Titanium under her breath. She hadn't realized that by the time she reached the showers, she was belting out the lyrics. She picked a stall and set her things down, all while still singing. She didn't notice another person enter the stall with her.

"You _can_ sing!"

Beca spun around and thrust her hands out in front of her. Flames shot from her finger tips towards the target. Beca watched a flash of red dodge the flames at an incredible speed. Beca then noticed her intruder was none other than a very naked Chloe.

"Dude!" was all Beca managed to get out.

"How high does your belt go?" the redhead asked, while turning off the water at an alarming speed.

"My what? Oh my god!" Beca said while trying to cover herself.

"You have to audition for the Bellas!"

"Dude no, get out!" Beca stated.

"That was Titanium right?" Chloe asked.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Of course! Have I been living under a rock? That song is my Jam. My _lady_ Jam."

"That's nice." Beca replied, oblivious to what the redhead meant.

"Yea, it really builds." Chloe said with a wink.

Then it hit Beca. She blushed profusely and mumbled out "Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?" Beca blushed even more.

"No, dude get out!"

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving until you sing so…."

Beca sighed and began to sing the chorus. Chloe then joined in and harmonized perfectly. Their voices filled the stall, making a beautiful sound. The last note rang throughout the bathroom. Both of the girls smiled at each other. Beca then remembered that she was very naked and there was an extremely attractive and also very naked Chloe. She quickly let her eyes travel down Chloe's body and then back up. Chloe took notice.

"Oh yea, I'm pretty confident about, all this." She said with a smirk.

"You should be." Beca replied. Chloe grinned and then handed the brunette her towel. The redhead stepped out of the shower.

"See you at auditions, hot stuff." Chloe said with a wink as she walked out of the bathroom. Beca blushed and continued with her shower.

She got back to her room and laid down. Kimmy-Jin had left. Her laptop and books were missing so that probably meant she wasn't coming back. Beca couldn't get her mind off the redhead. _I can't believe she would just burst into my shower, I mean who does that? She was also extremely fast. I guess that's her power. But I mean come on, she wanted me to sing her lady jam. Now every time I hear titanium all I'm gonna picture is….. oh my gosh. She called me hot too. Wait she could've been referring to me almost burning her alive, or she thinks I'm hot… ugh she will be the death of me.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorties. Sorry if you think the story's kinda slow. Don't worry, things will get more interesting.**

**Chapter 3**

"Look Jesse, I don't know what to do, okay?" Beca huffed. She had told Jesse what had happened the day before.

"Okay, I'm just saying that if she burst into your shower and says you have a great voice, you should defiantly go to auditions. Besides, I'm sure you'll make it. Then you can go crazy with her at the party afterwards." Jesse said with a wink as he put another CD on the shelf.

"Dude, how do you even know there's going to be a party afterwards?"

"I have my sources Beca." he smirked.

"Whatever. And besides, I wouldn't go crazy with her at a party. I hate parties and I barely know her."

"Seriously? Movies now parties? What is wrong with you?" Jesse said with disbelief.

"At the parties I went to, all the stoners just asked me to light their joints. It was boring."

Jesse stood there with a confused look on his face. "Light their joints?" he asked.

"Oh yea you don't know my power. It's fire." Beca said casually.

"Holy Crap Beca that's awesome. Show me!" he said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Do you not remember Luke's rules? He said no powers."

"Ugh fine. But you'll show me one day."

Beca scoffed and went back to stacking CD's. She was nervous. _Should I audition? If I made it then I would be in a group like my dad wants. I also would be spending more time with Chloe. But then I'd have to also be with that blonde chick too so maybe not._

Jesse looked over and saw his friend's conflicted face. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Beca squealed while she was being lifted into the air.

"Jesse, what the hell put me down!" she yelled.

"No Beca. You're still conflicted so I won't put you down until you promise to go to auditions!" he moved Beca so that he was carrying her over his shoulder. She slammed her fist into his back.

"Jesse Swanson, if you do not put me down I will light your ass on fire!" she growled.

"Go to auditions!" he yelled as he started spinning.

"Fine! Just stop!"

He set her down. She dizzily made her way over to the couch in the corner and sat down.

"Damn you Swanson." She mumbled. Jesse grinned and went back to the CD's and shelves. Beca looked at her watch.

"Hey my shift's over. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the station.

"Don't forget the auditions are today at four!" he yelled back.

Beca left the station and slowly made her way across the quad. She found a rather big tree and settled down beneath it. She reached into her bag and took out her laptop. She had enough time to finish a mix before auditions start.

* * *

><p><em>Of course I fell asleep under that damn tree and now I'm late for audition! This would only happen to me. Shit, are the auditions in the auditorium? I think that's where they're being held. <em>Beca ran across campus towards the auditorium. She threw the doors open and ran towards back stage. She slowed down when she heard the last notes of Since U Been Gone float through the area. _Did we have to prepare that song? Dammit Beca, you should've read that damn flyer. _Beca walked up to side stage. She could see Chloe and the blonde girl sitting near the front. She also saw a lanky guy talking to them. He said something like 'that's it, not a good bunch this year.' Beca moved forward from her position. The movement caught Chloe's eye.

"Oh wait there's one more!" the redhead told the guy on stage. Beca made her way to the center.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song…." She said awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry. Sing anything you'd like." Chloe grinned.

Beca sat down and reached towards the table where the two girls sat.

"May I?" Beca mumbled. Chloe nodded her head. Beca took the cup and started to beat out a rhythm. Then she added vocal. The whole auditorium was entranced by her alto voice. Chloe could not take her eyes off of Beca. It might have something to do with the brunette's low cut top but she would never admit that. When the freshman finished, the auditorium applauded. Chloe beamed at the younger woman. Beca blushed and set the cup back down on the table. She stood up and left the auditorium. She was on her way back to her dorm when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Jesse, grinning at her like crazy.

"Dude, that was amazing! Now I know why she barged into your shower. By the way she's hot."

Beca slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't talk about her that way."

Jesse rubbed his shoulder. "Geez Becky, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had super strength."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap." She said as she walked back to her dorm. She opened the door and fell onto her bed, earning a glare from Kimmy-Jin. Beca shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Becs, wake up!" someone said as they shook the brunette awake.<p>

"What?" Beca said groggily as she sat up. The person who woke her up started to giggle. Beca knew that sound. It was Chloe.

"Chlo, what are you doing here?" Beca mumbled as she tried to stand up. The redhead giggled again and put a sack over the brunette's head.

"Come on Beca, I'm taking you to initiation." Chloe said as she grabbed the still half-asleep brunette's hand. Chloe led them outside and towards the rehearsal space. Once they entered, Chloe led Beca towards the line of other girls then walked up front to stand with Aubrey.

"You ready?" Chloe whispered to the blonde.

"Yea."

Chloe walked back over to the girls. "Welcome everybody. You have been chosen to be a part of the Barden Bellas." Aubrey said. "First we have our Sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise, and Lilly. Our Mezzos, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, and Kori. Finally our Altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca." Aubrey said as each bag was pulled off of their heads. Chloe made her way back to the front to pick up a glass. "We will now start by drinking the blood of the sisters before us." Aubrey said calmly. Chloe walked over to Beca.

"Dude no. I will not drink blood." Beca stated. Chloe giggled. "Don't worry it's Boones Farm."

Once everyone had taken a sip, blue and yellow scarves were placed in each girl's hand.

"Okay repeat after me. I sing you name."

Aubrey cringed at the sounds that came from the girls. Shaking her head, she continued.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. I will use my powers to protect and serve the Bellas. I will never harm any of my fellow Bellas. And I promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

The girls repeated what the captain said. The lights in the rehearsal space flashed on. All the girls jumped around and cheered, well everyone but Beca. Beca was trying her hardest not to laugh at the others.

"Alright ladies, let's go party." Aubrey said as she led the group to their destination.

The group arrived at a giant amphitheater. All of Barden's other a capella groups were already there. The girls made their way to the dance floor, but Beca stayed behind and watched.

"BECAW, BECAW! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse asked as he wobbled up to where Beca was standing.

"Yep, I made it Jesse. Are you drunk?" Beca asked.

"Nope you're just blurry. You know what? I'm going to get you a drink." Beca tried to protest but Jesse had already stumbled away. Beca was about to go after him when she felt a pair of hands grab her arms. She was pulled towards a drunken Chloe.

"Heyyyyy Becs! I am so glad I met you! I have a feeling we're gonna be fast friendsss." The redhead mumbled. Beca noticed how close they actually were. If she just leaned in, her lips would be on top of the redheads. Beca shook her head and mumbled "Well, you saw me naked so…"

"Hell yea I did! You're so hot Becs. Like for real." Chloe slurred. Suddenly, two guys appeared. "Chloe there you are! We were wondering when you'd join us." one of the guys said. Beca noticed that Chloe had tightened her grip on her arms.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you." Chloe said. One of the men reached for her arm but Beca quickly knocked it out of the way.

"Hey, she said leave her alone douche bag!" Beca spat.

"Yea and what are you, her girlfriend? Come on!" the man said as he advanced on the redhead. Beca threw one hand up into the air and a wall of flames surrounded the men.

"I said leave her alone. So I suggest you fuck off before I burn your damn balls off." Beca growled menacingly. The two men scattered, leaving Beca and Chloe alone again. Beca looked around to make sure no one had noticed the little show she had just put on. Everyone was either too drunk or too invested in dancing to take notice. Except for Aubrey. The blonde had seen the whole thing. She made a mental note to thank Beca later.

"Chlo, you're really drunk right now. Let's get you home okay?" Beca said as she took the redheads hand.

"Okay" Chloe mumbled as she stumbled along after Beca.

"Chloe, what's your address?" Beca asked as she wrapped one arm around the redhead waist to keep her from falling over. Chloe rattled off her address and snuggled closer to Beca. The brunette blushed. They reached the apartment in ten minutes. It was a small place on campus. Once Beca helped Chloe up the stairs, they made their way to the door.

"Chloe, where are your keys?" Beca asked.

"Hmmmm? Oh yea they're in my pocket. Here." Chloe responded as she dug through her jeans. Five minutes later she pulled them out. Beca smiled and took the keys from the redhead. She unlocked the door and helped Chloe inside. Once in, Chloe immediately started to strip off her pants.

"Whoa, Chlo. What are you doing?" Beca said as she covered her eyes. Chloe laughed.

"Come on Becs. I'm just changing into something more comfortable. Besides, it's not like you don't want a piece of this ass!" Chloe yelled as she stumbled towards her room. Beca grinned as she followed the drunk redhead. When she entered the room she found the redhead, in only her bra and underwear, lying on the bed.

"Jesus Chlo! Where are your clothes?" Beca said as she covered her eyes again. Chloe giggled and pointed towards a dresser in the corner. Beca walked over to it and opened a drawer. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts. She turned and made her way back to the redhead.

"Chlo, here I got you some pj's." Beca said as she handed her the clothes. Chloe mumbled something that sounded like a 'thank you'. The redhead struggled to get her pj's on. Beca, taking pity on the drunken girl, decided to help. Soon she had Chloe tucked into bed.

"Goodnight Chlo." Beca whispered. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on Chloe's forehead. Beca silently made her way to the door.

"Becs?" Chloe asked groggily.

Beca turned around. "Yea Chlo?" Chloe waved her hand, motioning for her to come here. Beca slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you need?" Beca asked while rubbing the redhead's arm soothingly. The redhead reached out and grabbed the front of Beca's shirt. She pulled the smaller girl down, so that she was lying next to her. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"I need a cuddle buddy. Goodnight Beca."

Beca couldn't help but grin. Beca closed her eyes and listened to the even breathe coming from the girl next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright sorry for not uploading this sooner but family stuff came up. Please don't forget to leave me a review on what you think of the story so far. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Chloe awoke to a cold bed and a killer headache. All she remembered from last night was her and Beca cuddling then her passing out. She sat up and looked around, noticing a glass of water and a couple of ibuprofens sitting on the bedside table. Chloe reached for the water but heard a crash coming from the kitchen. She winced and covered her ears. She got out of bed and went to find the source of the noise. Chloe walked into the kitchen and found Beca attempting to cook something that looked like a pancake. The redhead smiled and went to sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Chlo, hope I didn't wake you." Beca said when she saw the redhead. Chloe grunted in return, causing the brunette to smirk.

"Hangover?" Beca asked. She received another grunt in response. "I left you some water and meds."

"Yea I saw, thanks" Chloe mumbled. Beca stared at her for a minute. "Did you take them?"

"Yes…. Wait fuck…" Chloe said as she started to stand up. Beca ran over to her and gently pushed her back into the seat.

"No, I'll get them. Watch the stove." Beca said with a little laugh. Chloe put her head in her hands and massaged her temples. She heard someone enter the kitchen. The brunette placed the pills and glass in front of her.

"Thanks." Chloe mumbled. Beca smirked and made her way back to the stove. A couple minutes later, a very disheveled Aubrey stumbled into the kitchen.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, confused as to why the brunette was in the apartment, let alone making breakfast.

"Yea, um hi. I helped Chloe home last night and she wanted me to stay so….."

"Oh yea, thank you for making sure she got home ok." Aubrey said. "Oh! I also wanted to thank you for keeping those creeps off of Chloe."

"No problem." Beca replied with a small smile.

"Creeps?" Chloe asked. Her memories of last night were still hazy.

"Yea Chlo. Last night these guys wouldn't leave you alone so I chased them off. It was nothing…" Beca replied.

"It was not _nothing_. You surrounded them in a giant wall of fire!" Aubrey added.

Beca looked down sheepishly and blushed.

"Beca, you did that? Wow thank you so much!" Chloe beamed. She ran over to Beca and gave her a giant hug.

"Oh, no problem Chlo. But it's getting kinda hard to breathe." Beca wheezed. Chloe giggled and released the younger girl.

"Okay, breakfast is ready." The brunette announced. The girls served their food and sat down at the counter.

"Wow Becs this food is great!" Chloe said with a mouth full of pancake. Beca blushed and mumbled thanks. The girls continued their meal with small conversations about school.

"Well I have a class I need to get to. Chloe, remember you have to meet me in the auditorium before practice to set up. Thank you for breakfast Beca. Make sure to be at practice on time." Aubrey said as she grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Once Aubrey left, Beca turned her attention towards Chloe. The redhead was staring at Beca with a smile on her face. The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow. Chloe laughed and picked up the dishes.

"So Beca, what are you doing today?" Chloe asked as she started to clean the kitchen.

"Well, I have a class in about forty minutes and then Bellas. After that I have to work the night shift at the radio station."

"Oh, my friend Luke works there. Have you met him?"

"Yea, the big blonde guy with wings. He's my boss." Chloe nodded and continued with the dishes.

"Well since you don't have anything to do for a while, you wanna hang out?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Beca looked at the redhead. She really didn't want to leave, especially when Chloe was giving her the cutest look.

"I would love to, but I smell like a bar. I really need to grab a shower." Beca said.

"You can just shower here. I have some clothes you could borrow." Chloe replied.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Yea! Here, come on." Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand. She pulled the smaller girl into her room. Chloe went to her wardrobe and pulled out an old Barden shirt along with some jeans. She handed them to Beca.

"They might be a little big but I have a belt you can borrow for the pants. The bathroom is down the hall, last door. Towels are under the sink and you can just use whatever shampoo or soap you want."

"Um thanks." Beca said as she made her way towards the bathroom. Chloe watched the brunette close the door. She then made her way to the living room and went to the couch. She sat down and turned on the TV to Law and Order. About ten minutes later, Beca made her way into the room, hair still wet from the shower. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well you were right. The pants are a little big but I think I can manage. What're we watching?"

"Law and Order. I can never get tired of this show." Beca nodded her head. The brunette turned towards Chloe and started to say something about class when the TV made an alarm sound. Confused, Beca looked at the TV.

"_Barden's security team interrupts you're program to bring you very important news. There have been attacks on students off campus. These students were harmed because of their powers. We advise all students and staff to stay on campus until we can find the culprit or culprits of these crimes. This message will repeat."_

"What was that?" Beca asked.

"That's Barden's emergency broadcast system. It's like for tornados and storms but it also brings us news about the school." Chloe replied shakily.

"Well what did it mean? It said there was an attack, what's going on?"

"Well it seems that some kids were attacked off campus. There's been rumors going around about a group that's been killing off supers but… I didn't think it was real." Chloe said in a small voice. Beca noticed that Chloe's hands were shaking. The brunette scooted down the couch and rapped Chloe in her arms. Chloe leaned into Beca's embrace and let out a shaky sigh. The brunette rubbed soothing circles onto Chloe's back. They sat in each other's embrace until a phone went off. Beca reluctantly released Chloe and picked up her phone. It was a text from her dad telling her not to miss another class.

"Crap Chlo, I have to go to class." Beca said as she stood up and walked towards the front door. She turned around and looked at Chloe.

"Don't worry about these attacks. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you at Bellas in an hour right?" Beca said with a reassuring smile.

"Yea you're right." Chloe says. Beca walks back over to Chloe and gives her a quick hug. "I'll see you in a bit." Beca yells as she walks out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit! Of course my professor would hold our class over to warn us about these stupid attacks. Now I'm late and Aubrey's gonna kill me. Ugh damn attackers gotta go and make teachers worry.<em> Beca pushed the door to the auditorium open and found all of the Bellas standing around the white boards.

"It's nice of you to join us Beca." Aubrey said.

"Yea well with these attacks my professor had to warn everyone so I got held after class." Beca explained.

"Well then. Sopranos sit in the front, altos in the back." Aubrey huffed while gesturing to the rows of chairs facing the boards. Beca made her way to the back and sat down in the chair on the end.

Aubrey walked up to the front and stood next to Chloe.

"Alright, hello everyone. You might notice that some girls aren't here. They were disinvited from the Bellas because they were Treble-boned." Aubrey said while directing her gaze towards Mary Elise. The other girls turned to face her.

"It was an accident I-"

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey demanded. The girls reluctantly gave the blonde her scarf and ran out the doors while muffling her sobs.

"Wait that oath was serious?" Beca interrupted.

"Dixie Chicks serious. This is war Beca, and if I don't have my soldiers prepped and ready to go with three kickass songs sung and choreographed to perfection I'll-" Aubrey made a gagging noise and turned her back towards the girls. Chloe quickly rushed over to her friend and rubber soothing circles on her back.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Chloe mumbled.

"What happened last time?" Lilly asked. All the girls made confused looks.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"What happened last time?" All the girls stared at Lilly. The girl then pulled an iPad out of her bag and handed it to Chloe. The redhead took the device and looked questioningly towards Aubrey. Sighing, Aubrey nodded her head. Chloe pulled up YouTube and sat between the girls. She showed them a video of Aubrey puking all over the audience at nationals last year.

"Okay enough. It happened. It happened because when I get nervous I tend to well, scream? My powers get out of hand so I try to hold my power in and it makes me puke, okay?"

"Wait what's your power?" Stacie asked.

"Basically I emit highly enhanced destructive and deafening scream of high amplitude."

"In English please."

"She has the power of sonic waves." Chloe finished.

"Oh cool so like she can create sonic booms and stuff." Cynthia-Rose adds.

"Yes okay now back to rehearsals." Aubrey commands.

"Wait what's you're power?" Stacie asked Cynthia-Rose.

"Well I have X-ray vision."

"Oh so can you like, see through my clothes?" Stacie asked. The other girl smirks then moves her gaze up and down Stacie's body. Stacie raised her brows and smiled at the other woman.

"Okay enough! Let's get back to business shall we?" Aubrey yelled. "Chloe, please pass out the packets."

Chloe handed the girls paper while Aubrey continued to explain the rules and their so called 'game plan'. By now, everyone either daydreaming or on their phones. Chloe glanced around the room until her eyes landed on one Bella in particular. The small brunette's eyes met Chloe's. Both were lost in each other's eyes but were quickly brought back to reality when they heard a horrible screeching sound. Everyone covered their ears and turned their attention to the source of the noise. Aubrey was breathing heavily and glaring.

"Okay! Now that I have everyone's attention we can begin practice. We'll start with cardio." Aubrey said smugly.

Three hours later, an exhausted group of girls stumbled over to their chairs. Aubrey had just ended the rehearsal.

"Okay ladies we have a gig coming up!"

"We're performing at sigma beta theta's annual fall mixer." Chloe added as she handed everyone a schedule. The girls perked up at the mention of a performance, well all except Beca. Once everyone got a paper, the Bellas picked up their bags and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Where do you think you all are going? We haven't dismissed properly." Aubrey said as she stuck her hand out. The girls sent her confused glances. Aubrey glared and yelled "Hands in aca-bitches!" Mostly out of fear, they ran to their captain and stacked their hands on top of one another.

"We sing 'Ah' on three."

"AAAHHHH"

"Nonono, on three Fat Amy."

The large blonde gave a weary smile. Aubrey counted them down only to lead to a huge disaster. Some sang on three, while others said three. All together it sounded worse than Aubrey's screeches.

"We will work on that first thing tomorrow." Aubrey grimaced.

The girls picked up their things and dashed out the door before Aubrey could make them do anything else.

"Beca, a word." Aubrey yelled before the brunette could reach the doors. Sighing, Beca trudged back towards the captain.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer." Aubrey stated.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"Well I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"Well I know you have a toner for Jesse."

"A what!?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at hood night, it's distracting."

"Well that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me." Beca said as she turned to grab her bag. She ignored everything Aubrey yelled at her until she reached the door.

"I CAN SEE YOUR TONER THROUGH YOUR JEANS!" Aubrey screeched.

"That's my dick." Beca said as she left the auditorium. Aubrey huffed out an inaudible insult before grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

><p>After practice, Beca started towards the station. She reached into her bag and grabbed her headphones. Securing them around her ears, she put on her latest mix. The brunette continued walking until she felt an arm wrap around her own. Beca tensed until she turned her head to see Chloe giving her a brilliant smile. Beca pulled off her headphones and rested them around her neck.<p>

"Hi!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Um hey." Beca replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to the station my shift starts in like twenty minutes."

"Oh that's cool. Mind if I walk with you there?" Chloe asked with a hopeful smile.

_How can I say no to that face._ "Sure."

Chloe squealed and moved closed to Beca. The brunette smiled and continued walking. Soon they had arrived and Chloe walked Beca into the station.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Chloe mumbled as she took in her surroundings. Luke walked out of the booth and greeted them.

"Hey Chloe, nice to see you again. Beca, there's crates on the desk that need to be put away." Luke said before returning to the booth. Beca sighed and turned towards Chloe.

"Well that's my queue. I better get to work. Thanks for walking me, by the way." Beca said.

"It was my pleasure. I better get home but I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said as she gave Beca a hug. Chloe held on longer than she should've but Beca didn't mind. The redhead pulled back and smiled at Beca. Chloe turned around to leave but stopped. She ran and grabbed Beca's phone out of her pocket using her speed.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked while trying to hide the blush on her face. _Did she put her hand in my pocket oh my god…_

"Putting my number in your phone." Chloe stated as if it was obvious. The redhead smiled when she heard her own phone go off. She handed the phone back to beca.

"There now you have my number and I have yours. I'll text you tonight." Chloe said. She walked towards Beca and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The brunette blushed and Chloe giggled. The redhead gave Beca one last wave before leaving the station. Beca shook her head and walked over to the desk. She picked up the crate and moved towards a shelf when she heard a laugh. She turned her head to find Jesse grinning at her.

"So the mysterious Beca leaves the party last night with a redhead _and_ shows up today at work with a redhead." Jesse said with a knowing grin. Beca rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to the shelf.

"Becccaaaa, looks like you and ginger are getting pretty close." Jesse smirked.

"Shut up." Beca mumbled with a blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had band camp all throughout august and school starts tomorrow. I will try to update when I can. Anyways thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following. Tell me what you think about this chapter, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay from the top. We want this performance to be perfect! This party is paying for our bus to regionals!" Beca heard Aubrey yell from inside the auditorium. Of course she was late to practice. A very important practice too. Beca pushed the doors open, breathing heavily from running all the way from her dorm. She made her way inside, gaining the attention of the other Bellas.

"It's nice of you to join us _Beca_. I hope whatever you were doing was worth us not getting a ride to regionals." Aubrey scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. Luke held me over at the station last night and I slept through my alarm." Beca said as she put her bag down next to her chair.

"Well maybe next time you should set multiple alarms so your laziness won't sleep through them hmm?" the blonde replied sarcastically.

"Actually that's kind of a good idea." Beca mumbled. Aubrey scoffed and turned her attention to the whiteboard in front of the girls.

"Well now that we're all here, lets run through the set for the fall mixer!" Aubrey yelled while clapping her hands. The Bellas stood up and made their way over to the bleachers.

"Okay everyone line up. The first song is Turn The Beat Around. Ready? Five, six, seven, eight!" the captain yelled.

Three hours later Aubrey called an end to the practice.

"FINALLY THANK YOU!" Amy yelled as she ran through the doors. Literally.

"Did she just bash a hole in the door?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

Everyone all turned towards the doors. There was a hole in the metal and glass covered the floor. Amy slowly stuck her head through the hole and gave the Bellas a weak smile.

"Eh sorry about this. Um okay, I'm just gonna…" Amy turned and ran away from the auditorium.

Aubrey's mouth hung open as she surveyed the damage.

"I don't even know what to say about this." The blonde said as she gagged. Chloe quickly ran over to her friend and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Chill, Bree. It's okay. I'll call the campus repair guy to come fix it. I'll stay back and clean up the papers. Go get some tea and watch some TV." Chloe said as she grabbed Aubrey's bag and handed it to her.

"Guys just go through the back exit. It's unlocked." Chloe told the group and they gathered their stuff. The redhead turned her attention towards the papers on the piano.

"Need some help?" Beca asked as she walked over to the redhead. Chloe smirked at the smaller brunette who was now leaning against the piano.

"Do you really think I need help or do you just wanna spend time with me?" Chloe asked.

"Excuse me? I just want to help a friend clean up since blondie was about to blow chunks all over the auditorium." Beca blushed.

"You want to help a friend that can do this?" Chloe raced around the auditorium and picked up all the music sheets that had been scattered throughout the practice space. Beca didn't even have time to blink before Chloe was standing in front of her, holding a perfect stack of papers. The redhead winked as she gently set them on top of the piano. Beca glared at Chloe as she walked by. She picked up her bag and turned towards the brunette.

"You coming?" Chloe asked. Beca rolled her eyes and ran after the redhead.

The two walked around campus until they came across a large tree. Chloe walked up to the tree and grabbed a low branch. She hoisted herself up and started climbing towards the top.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Beca asked.

"I'm climbing this tree. If you want you can stay at the bottom and not hang out with me, or you could start climbing." Chloe stated. Beca reluctantly hoisted herself into the tree and followed the redhead. Beca spotted Chloe sitting on a thick branch. She made her way over to the redhead.

"So do you mind telling me why I we're hanging out in a tree?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe. The older girl pointed in front of her. Beca looked to where Chloe was pointing. From their spot in the tree, they could see all of campus.

"Wow Chloe, this is amazing!" Beca remarked. Chloe smiled and watched the brunette gaze out of the tree.

"This is the place I go when it all gets to be too much. It reminds me that there's so much more out there than my problems. It really helps me get back to being me." Chloe explained. The two sat in a comfortable silence while they enjoyed the view.

"So," Chloe said, breaking the silence, "Amy and the door huh?"

Beca turned towards Chloe and laughed. "I hate to say that I'm not surprised. It's totally something she would do." Both the girls laughed. Beca looked out at the sky and realized that it had gotten late.

"Alright well, I should probably go. I have homework and we have the fall mixer tomorrow." Beca said as she descended the tree. Chloe followed her down.

"Thank you for showing me this. It's really cool and it means a lot to me that you'd show me your 'you' place." Beca mumbled. She cringed at how lame she sounded. Chloe giggled and took Beca's hand in her own.

"I'm happy to share it with you. Now it can be our place." Chloe responded. Beca beamed as they walked towards the redhead's apartment. They approached the door but Beca stopped before they could make it inside. Chloe turned and gave her a questioning look.

"I don't wanna face the wrath of Aubrey." Beca explained.

"Oh ok, well then I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said as she pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. Beca tensed before relaxing into the hug. She felt Chloe nuzzle into her neck. Beca couldn't help but think about how right it felt. Slowly, Chloe released the younger girl. Both missed the contact.

"Bye Red." Beca said as she turned to leave.

"Beca wait!" Chloe yelled. Beca turned around to see Chloe run towards her. She stopped and placed a small kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Goodnight hot stuff!" Chloe said as she entered her apartment. Beca smiled and went back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Aubrey asked the Bellas as they stood outside the SBT house.<p>

"The only person missing is Bec-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Beca yelled as she ran up the steps to join the Bellas.

"Beca we talked about this. Early is on time and on time is late." Aubrey snapped as she walked into the frat house. Beca rolled her eyes and followed the captain. Beca took in the house. It looked like the inside of a ski lodge, well minus the one guy who's walking on the ceiling. The Bellas made their way to the backyard where Aubrey said they were performing. They set up in their rows while Aubrey and Chloe went to get the microphones. Beca watched as the party moved into the backyard to watch the performance. She saw guys snickering at the Bellas. Some pointed and laughed. She also picked out words like 'freaks' and 'gross'. Beca frowned and looked at the other girls. None of them seemed to notice how they were basically the entertainment without even singing. Aubrey and Chloe came back to the front with microphones and started the performance.

"Hello everyone we are the Barden Bellas and we're kicking this party off with my favorite song, Turn The Beat Aro-"

_CRASH_

The door leading to the backyard had been blown off. Men wearing grey hoodies burst into the backyard. One of them grabbed the nearest party goer and held her in headlock. He then reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a Taser. He shocked the girl until she lay unconscious in his arms. The other men started grabbing random people and electrocuting them. Some of the frat members had tried to fight them off but they were intoxicated and didn't stand a chance. Beca watched as one of the men made his way towards Chloe. Chloe quickly threw punch after punch towards the offender. The man laughed and pressed a button on his hoodie. The fabric started glowing and as Chloe hit it, she was electrocuted. Chloe crumbled to the ground.

"NO!" Beca yelled as she ran towards the redhead. Beca could feel the heat in her body increase. By the time she had reached Chloe, her right arm was on fire and her left hand held a ball of flames. She swung at the man and burned a hole into his hoodie. He screamed in pain and backed away from the brunette. Beca threw the flame towards the other men who had now surrounded the Bellas. Beca bent down and picked up Chloe. She carried her towards the Bellas.

"Guys run!" Beca shouted as she ran towards the house. She had only made it to the back door when more men approached her. Beca turned around and ran back towards the backyard. Suddenly Beca and all the Bellas were surrounded. Beca gently set Chloe down on the ground. She then thrust her arms into the air and a giant wall of flames surrounded the Bellas.

"Okay guys now would be a great time to start using your powers." Beca told the group. All the girls nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to drop this wall of fire. CR, can you see how many guys are out there?" Beca asked.

"It looks like there's about twelve of them." Cynthia-Rose replied.

"Okay get ready!" Beca yelled. The wall of flames disappeared and the girls attacked. Stacie's arms stretched as she punched the offenders from a distance. Fat Amy head-butted one of the men before lifting him up and throwing him into the ground. Jessica shifted into a lioness and pounced on one of the attackers. Lily put a force field around an unconscious Chloe before turning invisible and hitting the attackers on their pressure points, causing them to fall to the ground paralyzed. Aubrey was knocking down men with her voice. The girls fended off the attackers until all of them were either dead or unconscious. The Bellas went over to Chloe who was starting to wake up. As they helped Chloe to her feet, people in red armored jumpsuits ran into the backyard.

"Is everyone okay here?" a man with dark hair and glasses said as he walked up to the girls.

"Yea I think we're fine." Beca replied shakily.

"Good. I'm Captain James of the Barden special defense team. You ladies did a good job here. We'll make sure these guys get taken care of." He said.

"Do these guys have anything to do with the attacks off campus?" Beca asked.

"That's what we're looking into. I wouldn't worry. You and your friends should head home. We'll take care of the rest."

Beca nodded and went over to Chloe.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm good." Chloe replied weakly. The Bellas made their way out of the SBT house and back towards the dorms. The girls reached Aubrey and Chloe's apartment where they stayed until everyone was relaxed enough to go home. From there, they all went their separate ways, saying that they'd see each other tomorrow at practice. Beca was about to head to her dorm when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around to find Chloe.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Of course."

Chloe lead Beca into her bedroom where they climbed into bed. Beca lay on her back while Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and pulled her close.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure."

Chloe giggled and closed her eyes. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
